


[Podfic] Blood Brothers

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampire John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Vampire fic with no consent issues.





	[Podfic] Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). Log in to view. 



> Music: Constant Vigil by Paul Mottram


End file.
